Irritable bowel syndrome is a functional disorder characterized primarily by abdominal pain, but also by diarrhea and constipation and like symptoms. It is believed that the pain associated with this syndrome is due to excessive sensitivity to distention of the bowel caused either by intestinal gas and/or fecal material. Treatments which would provide relief from the discomforts associated with such symptoms and/or the disorder which produce such symptoms are highly desirable.